


The Ghosts in Summer

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: DeepL Translation, Happy birthday for Langa, M/M, Post Anime episode5, Translation from Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: Langa accepted the invitation to Adam. After ep5.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	The Ghosts in Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I've already cried for it. Just thought what happened in Langa, I wrote this.  
> I recognized the truth.
> 
> The title from the song [花に亡霊]

After school, Langa walked out of the school gate alone with his skateboard in his arms. Adam's car was parked at the corner not far away. He arrived on time as expected and picked a day when Reki was on duty. When asked by Langa, Adam only said that he had slightly approached your head teacher to "find out more about the details". With the position of him, it is not difficult to get this information.

As long as Adam kept the agreement, do not hurt Reki on the line.

In fact, there was no need to avoid Reki to meet with Adam. But when he looked at Reki’s eyes, he just had said, "I'm going to stay home and study for the quiz." When he thought that he had just promised Reki not to get involved with Adam again, he agreed to meet privately. Langa couldn't bring himself to confess the truth.

"Let's go straight to the skateboard, dinner or something can be cancelled." Langa sat in the back seat and said.

Ainosuke was just finished with his official business, wearing a suit, crossing his legs and interlocking his fingers on his knees.

"No, no, no, my Eve, don't be so hasty, candlelight dinner is part of a romantic date."

Langa did not retort, but his stomach responded with a timely "gurgle" for his master.

Ainosuke narrowed his eyes and smiled lightly, "I promise to give you the meal of a lifetime, so let's slip and slide after you're full."

Ainosuke led Langa to the top floor restaurant of the tallest tourist tower in the city center, surrounded by walls made of glass, where you can see the night view of Okinawa from the wall. Ainosuke had already reserved the best table for two, and as soon as they sat down, the waiters served the dishes in Western order.

Langa scooped a spoonful of dessert from the porcelain plate into her mouth, the cream melted like snow, a texture far beyond the cakes served by Reki's mother, "...... delicious."

"Great, I was worried it wouldn't suit your taste. This store is three Michelin star rated and the chef is made up of proper Italians ......"

Just as Adam was rambling and boasting, Langa had already swept the table of dishes.

Finally, three more rounds of dishes were repeated before the high school students' stomachs were fed. Ainosuke lifted his watch and glanced at it, "It's about time, isn't it?"

Langa was just about to get up, when he heard a whoosh through the sky outside, and looked out to see a huge firework blooming on the dark night. The radius of the petals was even longer than his outstretched arms.

"Did you do that?"

"Eve, do you like it?"

Langa looked out the window again, "It's beautiful."

Langa and Reki had also gone to the beach last week to set off fireworks. Reki's arm was still bandaged and his balance was not good enough for skateboarding, so it was too cruel to let him sit on the sidelines and watch Langa practice. Langa suggested that they should go somewhere with their new part-time salary, and there was nothing more economical than the beach in Okinawa. They took a small bucket of fireworks and rode their motorcycles to the beach as soon as they got off work.

There were a few slightly thicker rockets in the fireworks, but more of them were long, thin, wire-type fireworks. They each took a dozen of them and lit them up after running around the beach, the sparks falling like pieces of stars.

They kissed in the afterglow of the last firework.

Another round of fireworks rose into the sky, and all that was reflected in Langa's eyes was this.

Langa put down his skateboard at the starting line and he and Adam started at the same time. It wasn't the first time he had raced, and Adam didn't spend any more time testing the boy, so he started off with full speed to lure him forward.

Not to be outdone, Langa followed, and saw the illusion of light again.

Can I speed up again? he asked himself, wondering what lay ahead.

Langa bent down to do a flip-flop jump when he suddenly felt a force tugging at him from behind.

The cake was hard, Reki's tongue tasted of lemon soda just drunk, and the light of the fireworks looked like stars speckled on the beach. Reki pressed himself to his ear and said over and over again, Langa I like you.

Langa steadily stepped on his skateboard, leaving these ghosts of the summer night far behind him.

End


End file.
